


Matters of Time

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Benvin Drabble [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Suggested m-preg, Time Travel, attempted humor, implied future bevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Two little natural born agents of chaos take a trip to the past, shattering a few realities in the process.





	Matters of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! Usual disclaimers

Kevin's dark eyes gazed fixedly at his task, a type of intergalactic screwdriver at the ready as he attempted to pry the small device in his hands apart and figure out its secrets. It was a small metal silver thing, around the size and shape of a Plumber's badge. The trio had acquired it after stopping an alien arms deal on Earth. Well, Kevin had swiped it whilst everyone was occupied fighting.

He was intrigued by the foreign tech, which he couldn't seem to figure out the purpose of. It seemed like some kind of compact portal emitter, but his computer's scans indicated no type of location traveling technology within.

The adolescent leant back against his Camaro's hood in the garage, puzzled. Why couldn't he get it to work? He put the screwdriver aside and tried to pull it apart with his bare hand, grunting with effort before attempting to twist it.

It gave way to the movement and there was a sudden clicking sound before a bright blue light burst from it. Kevin dropped the object and jumped aside, shielding himself in case it blew.

A liquid, gelatinous like mass seeped out of the sides and suddenly shot up into the air, filling the garage with an alien blue glow as it twisted into a circular shape.

"WAAH!" It had barely formed into a round vertical pool before two small figures came tumbling through, landing in a heap on his grease stained garage floor.

Kevin stared in shock as the two boys rubbed whatever part of their body they fell on and crawled off each other. They couldn't have been any older than ten by their small builds, and the teen couldn't believe his eyes as they sat on the floor and looked up at him for the first time.

Identical twins, with straight shoulder length black hair and the biggest pairs of familiar emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Motor oil was smudged down their little cheeks and clothes, covering their grubby little hands as if they'd had a paint fight with it.

There was a long moment of complete silence as the three ogled at one another.

"He did it!" The two children suddenly yelled in defence, both pointing at one another accusingly.

"Did not!" The one to the right yelled, glaring at his brother.

"Did too!" The other replied just as fiercely.

"Nuh uh!" The first threw back stubbornly.

"Yeah huh!" The second rebutted even louder.

"Nuh uh!"

"YEAH HUH!" Kevin's head was beginning to spin.

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUUUH!!!"

"What's all the-?" The side garage door to the house was swung open to reveal Gwen and Ben, the red-head silencing immediately at the sight to greet them. Both the twins and Kevin's eyes turned to the newcomers, Ben's smoothie straw falling from his lips as his mouth fell open.

There were two mucky mini Kevin's in the garage.

Suddenly the two boys broke into the biggest pair of grins in the galaxy.

"Mommy!" They were on their feet in under a second, dashing over towards the pair in the doorway. A surprised blush had appeared on Gwen's cheeks, looking over to a stupefied Kevin as she instinctually opened her arms for the two kids.

But they didn't run to her.

Ben was almost bowled over by the two throwing themselves at his legs, glomping onto him like Spidermonkeys and holding so tight he feared he might lose circulation to the appendages.

He goggled down at the two as they stared up at him with big watery sparkling eyes.

"It was an accident mommy!

"We were only playing in daddy's garage 'cause there aren't any good hiding spots left anywhere else in the house!" The two's bottom lips quivered as they silently begged for forgiveness. Ben's brain failed him, mouth gaping open and shut as he found himself completely lost for words.

"Devlin and Kenny Max Levin-Tennyson where are you!?" They all looked towards the unexpectedly familiar voice coming from an invisible source on the other side of the rippling portal. "Don't you boys make me call your father down here!"

The twins looked at each other at their mother's threat, tears forgotten.

"Busted!" The two said in perfect sync.

They gave Ben's legs one last tight hug before hurriedly letting go and running back towards the portal, giggling like the little troublemakers they were. They waved energetically to the astounded three before one pushed the other through the opening, squealing with laugher as he was in turn tugged through too.

The portal's glow intensified before it shrunk suddenly, falling to a puddle on the ground and slurping back up into the compact time travel device.

No one said anything, standing stone still staring at the little piece of tech.

Finally, Ben was the one to break the silence, his voice quiet and distant.

"Gwen,"

"Huh?" She replied vacantly, no one’s eyes leaving the spot the two had disappeared from.

"They stole our smoothies."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to reward myself after studying for exams :D  
> Kudos Plz!


End file.
